


Twenty-Fourteen

by AussieWriter1



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, fix it for the finale and sao paulo scene, past Garcia Flynn - Freeform, takes place post season 2 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: Fix-it for the Timeless movie. In particular, the ending and the trip to São Paulo. Lucy travels back to 2014 to give past Garcia Flynn her journal.





	Twenty-Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So if you're like me, the Timeless finale left you pretty worse for wear. But worry not! As I present my version of the ending (also I'm sure in the next few days Garcy fans will have written plenty of fix-its for the finale, so we can completely ignore canon!) In this, Garcia survives, and Lucy chooses him. Enjoy!

Just one more jump.

Lucy heard that one line repeat over and over in her head as she stared up at the Lifeboat. With Rittenhouse gone and the Mothership destroyed, it was time for their team to get on with their lives. Whatever life without their mission even meant anymore. They had all said their goodbyes, with promises to keep in touch. Normally Lucy would have scoffed at that; no adult ever kept in touch when they promised they would. But she knew this group was more of a family. A family whose members were the only people in the entire world who could understand what each other had gone through. It wouldn’t be long before they saw each other again.

Speaking of seeing each other again, Lucy came back to herself when she heard the footsteps behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ready to face Agent Christopher. Denise had insisted on there only being one more trip, and that Lucy should take backup. Backup for what, Lucy didn’t know. The Agent knew when and where Lucy was flying to; surely she knew there was no danger of Lucy running into trouble she couldn’t handle.

“I know, just get in and get out. I’ll be fine.” Lucy opened her eyes and turned around. However, it wasn’t Agent Christopher that greeted her.

“Trying to sneak off alone are you?” Garcia’s voice was light, but Lucy could hear the seriousness beneath it. “I thought Agent Christopher said you needed backup.”

“Garcia,” Lucy shook her head. “You know you can’t come with me, it’s too dangerous.”

Garcia scoffed as he reached her side. “When have any of our missions been easy?”

Lucy shook her head, before bringing her gaze up to meet Garcia’s. “This isn’t going to be like us shooting our way out of Salem. I’m going to a bar, and that’s it. How much trouble could I get into in a bar?”

Garcia smirked. “Plenty.”

“Me going is bad enough, and that’s only because I’m alive in 2014.” Lucy carefully reached out and placed her hand onto Garcia’s chest. “You’re not only alive, but you’ll be right there, Garcia. Connor said your mind will be affected more quickly than mine or anyone else’s.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Garcia covered Lucy’s hand with his own. “You can try and fight me, Lucy, but you’ll lose.”

Despite everything, Lucy couldn’t stop a small smile from flitting across her face. This was everything she loved about Garcia Flynn. It was everything she loved about being with him. They supported each other, sure, but they also tested each other. Kept the other on their toes. Fought tooth and nail to stay by each other’s side, all the while disregarding logic and sanity to do so. Lucy knew Garcia was right, of course. There was no way she could physically stop the large, imposing man from stepping onto the Lifeboat. 

Sighing, Lucy resigned herself to Garcia’s wishes. “Fine. But if you’re staying with the Lifeboat.”

It was Garcia’s turn to shake his head, but Lucy was ready for him. “Lucy-“

“If you even start to feel a headache, you need to be ready to take the Lifeboat back here, and then send someone to come and pick me up. Got it?”

Lucy could see the wheels turning in Garcia’s mind. It was clear he didn’t agree with Lucy’s idea, but she could tell he knew there was no way she would let him onto the ship if he didn’t comply with her terms.

“Got it.”

————————————————————————

Garcia Flynn watched the amber liquid in glass swish from side to side. He held it close the bar as he knew there was a very good chance he would drop it if he held it any higher. He’d been drinking for a while now, and was on his third drink; the last thing he needed was to give the already suspicious bartender a valid reason to evict him. There was nowhere else he could go, nowhere else he wanted to go. Garcia would have been happy if he dropped dead at this very moment. All he wanted was for the pain to go away, for his mind to stop reliving that night over, and over.

There was a loud thud, and it took Garcia a few moments to realise that he had slammed his glass down onto the bar. Muttering an apology to the bartender, he carefully wiped his hand onto a napkin, cleaning the scotch that had escaped from the glass from his hand. Two weeks had passed since that fateful night, and yet the wounds still felt fresh.

Raising both hands to his face, Garcia felt his eyes close as he took a few stabilising breaths. No, he reminded himself. He couldn’t die here. The bastards that killed Lorena and Iris were still out there. No one knew what they had done, no one except him. He was the only one who could take them down. How he would go about doing so, he currently had no idea. But there had to be a way. Somehow.

Garcia felt someone move into the seat next to him. He groaned, and opened his eyes to tell the intruder to leave him alone. But what he discovered were a pair of bright hazel eyes already staring at him. To anyone else, the woman sitting beside him would have deserved no attention. But there was something … off about her. Something he couldn’t explain. There was a small tug in his gut, almost like … recognition? That couldn’t be it, Garcia tried to reason. He was sure he’d never seen this lady in his life. 

There was a mystery to be unpacked, to be sure, but Garcia already had enough on his plate without adding this stranger to the mix.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Garcia made sure his voice was low and touching on threatening. He didn’t mean this woman any harm, of course, but it was the only way he knew to get rid of her. “But I’ve been through a lot recently, and I’m not in the mood to make new friends, alright?”

Pointedly turning away, Garcia was surprised when the woman stayed exactly where she was. He was even more taken back at the words she said next.

“I know you have Garcia.”

Garcia's head whipped around. The woman was still staring at him, but this time there was pity in her eyes. Alarms immediately started blaring in his mind, and every instinct told him to run. His body refused to comply with his brain, however, as he stayed rooted to his seat.

“How do you know my name?”

The strange woman ignored his question. “My name is Lucy Preston, and I know this doesn’t make much sense right now, but we’re friends, Garcia. Or, we will be.”

“Excuse me?” Garcia felt confusion flood his brain. This woman, Lucy, wasn’t just strange. She was delusional, she had to be. But how did she know who he was? “I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

Before she could respond, Lucy closed her eyes tightly, as if she was in pain. Garcia watched as she took a deep breath, then opened her eyes to look at him once more. He noted that any sign of pity was gone, leaving only determination in its wake.

“Look, I don’t have a lot of time, and I know you won’t believe me, but I know about your family.”

“My family …” Garcia felt as though he was trying to wade through a dense fog. Nothing was clear to him, but Lucy didn’t stop to catch him up.

“They were murdered.” Lucy’s voice dropped, and Garcia could hear the sympathy in her tone. The police had reported that Garcia had been the one to murder Lorena and Iris. If this woman was here to arrest him, she was going to have a fight on her hands. 

Clearing his throat, Garcia knew he couldn’t let it come to that. There was a reason he was in hiding; he didn’t need attention or heat right now. He had to keep the conversation calm, and ascertain which side this Lucy was on.

“I didn’t kill them.” He said carefully, watching Lucy’s face closely. There was a small upward twitch to her lips, and suddenly Garcia knew she was on his side. He couldn’t explain it, but there was a odd calm that washed over him at that minuscule smile. Lucy wasn’t a threat. Although he still wasn’t sure what exactly she was doing here.

“I know. They were murdered by an organisation called Rittenhouse.” 

“Ritten what?” Garcia’s arm shot out to grab Lucy’s. He felt a small twinge of regret as he felt Lucy’s muscles tense under his grip. Still, he didn’t let go. He couldn’t risk her leaving, not if she had any sort of lead on the monsters that took his family away from him. “What are you saying?”

Lucy’s eyes closed again, and this time her free hand grasped her temple. It was clear there was some sort of pain building in her head, and Garcia although Garcia was curious, he couldn’t focus on that. He had to get more information.

“There’s a way for you to stop them, all of them. You can stop them from murdering more innocent families like yours.” Lucy wrenched her eyes open, and Garcia stared directly into them. He was scanning for any sign of a lie or a deception, and was relieved when he detected none.

“How?” Garcia’s grip tightened on Lucy’s arm unintentionally as he drew closer to her. “Tell me how.”

“You’re going to need my help.” Lucy’s voice was strained, and Garcia knew the pain in her head was getting worse. It was only a matter of time before she left, and Garcia still didn’t have anything more than a name - Rittenhouse. He needed more. 

“I’m going to need more than that.” Garcia pressed closer, unwilling to let Lucy slip away. He knew he must look slightly deranged; sweat pooling on his forehead, his grip strong on a stranger’s arm as he invaded her personal space. 

“You’ll have it. Here.” Lucy used her free hand to reach into a bag she had slung over her shoulder. Garcia noted that not only had she not attempted to remove her other arm from his grip, her muscles had also significantly softened under his grip.

From the bag, Lucy pulled an old, worn leather journal. It was almost bursting at the seams, with what looked like additional pages, letters, and pamphlets poking out the sides. Lucy placed it onto the bar, near their arms.

“This has everything you need, Garcia.” At the use of his name, Garcia tore his eyes away from the journal. He stared deeply into Lucy’s eyes as she stared back. “Once you open this book, there’s no going back. The world will turn away from you, and you’ll be alone for a long time. I won’t even believe you at first, but you’ll convince me. And I’ll help you.”

Garcia found himself transfixed. Lucy spoke with such certainty, such conviction. He found himself desperately wanting to believe her, even if what she was suggesting - which he was pretty sure was time travel - sounded insane. But he had nothing, and no one else. He felt almost hopeful for the first time in two weeks, and nothing was going to make him give that up.

He was dragged from his thoughts by a loud groan from Lucy, who was once again clutching her head. 

“What’s wrong?” Garcia finally removed his hand from Lucy’s arm as he searched for something that would help. Although he found it difficult to know what to do when he didn’t even understand what pain Lucy was experiencing. 

“It’s nothing, just a small side effect. I’ll be fine, but I have to leave you now, Garcia.” Lucy smiled, but there was no feeling behind it. She was struggling, and Garcia watched her stumble as she attempted to get out of her chair. He reached out, without thinking, to steady her. “Thank you.”

As she began to move, Garcia found himself asking a question he almost didn’t want to hear the answer to. “And my family? Do I save them?”

Lucy paused, and the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Garcia felt his heart break all over again. How could she ask him to follow her and her journal blindly, knowing it would amount to nothing in the end? He turned roughly back towards the bar, feeling the water begin to build in his eyes, and he wished Lucy Preston had never shown up at all.

“You didn’t save them in my timeline.” Garcia heard Lucy move closer, as he processed her words. Her voice was quiet, but strong. “But history can be changed, Garcia. I’ve seen it. I’ve caused it. I can’t guarantee you’ll save them this time, but isn’t family worth fighting for?”

Garcia took a deep breath. He knew there was truth to her words, even if he didn’t want to. There was a small part of him that simply wanted to live in hiding forever, that didn’t want this responsibility. But if there was even a sliver of a chance that he could save Lorena and Iris, he knew he would take it. His past self might have failed, but he wouldn’t.

Turning around, Garcia was surprised to find himself staring at nothing but air. Lucy was gone.

————————————————

Garcia Flynn pressed his hands firmly against the sides of his head. What had begun as a dull ache had progressed into a pain so severe it felt as though his head was splitting apart. Leaning against the Lifeboat, Garcia prayed for Lucy to return soon. He remembered every single detail about that first encounter, and based on how much time had passed, he knew she must have been on her way back by now. 

They had parked the Lifeboat amongst the trees in a small forest close to the bar. It was more secluded that arriving in the middle of the street, but it meant Lucy had further to travel on foot to get to his past self. Although she wouldn’t have been affected quite so severely as himself, Garcia knew that she was still be in considerable pain. They needed to return to the present, and quickly.

After a few more minutes, Garcia heard someone making their way through the forest. Soon, Lucy appeared at the edge of the small clearing. Garcia felt his chest explode with relief, and he stumbled forward to meet her. They caught each other halfway.

“How did it go?” Garcia asked.

“You tell me.” Lucy smirked. “Are you going to fade away on me?”

Garcia grinned down at her, the pain in his head taking a backseat to his love and admiration for the woman in his arms. “Never.”

Leaning down, Garcia kissed Lucy with all he had. His grin widened when she kissed him back. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Lucy pulled away. Garcia pretended to pout, until Lucy playfully slapped his chest.

“I don’t know about you, but my head is about to explode. Shall we?”

Without waiting, Lucy began pushing him towards the Lifeboat.

“Alright, alright!” Garcia conceded. When they reached the entrance, Garcia hoisted Lucy up so she could enter the ship gracefully. Then, he stared out at the trees, where he knew his past self was watching from. He smirked, before mock-saluting. 

Finally, Garcia turned and pulled himself up into the Lifeboat. They strapped each other into their seats, before leaving São Paulo, for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! It's my first time writing for these two, so please let me know if you noticed any glaring issues. The ending of this fic has been living in my brain since the Season 2 cliffhanger, so I really hoped you enjoyed it! All my love xo


End file.
